


Trip of a lifetime.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bondi Beach Australia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Robert felt his phone vibrating against his thigh as he waited outside Niall's school the little boy had joined their family two years ago and hadn't been verbal when he did but now that he could speak he was doing so well at school he was on the school maths team and had won two silver awards for maths you see Niall was not your average nine year old he had a condition called autism spectrum disorder one of the reasons he had ended up in the foster care system.

Robert pulled out his phone and answered the call almost dropping the phone it was Seb calling from his apartment close to Bondi Beach Australia where he was now working Seb had decided to go on a working holiday to Australia when he had turned eighteen two years ago and Robert had flown out with Aaron to see him before Niall had officially been adopted and had come to live with them full time.

Robert couldn't stop smiling when he ended the call twenty minutes later just as the doors opened and loads of kids dressed in navy blue streamed out onto the playground , Robert braced himself against Niall's approach as the sandy haired boy launched into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Whats going on why are you smiling daddy?." Niall asked studying Robert's face closely.

"We might be going to see Seb in the summer holidays he's sending you me and pop a ticket how awesome does that sound?." Robert asked and Niall just clung to him burying his face into Robert's shoulder as tears flowed down his cheeks.

5pm that afternoon,

"Niall teas ready bud I made nuggets and chips." Robert called and Niall soon appeared.

Aaron was home and drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen while talking to Robert who squirted some ketchup onto Niall's plate and served the food to their son who started to eat it as if he never had anything to eat at school all day.

Robert talked to Aaron as he washed out Niall's lunchbox and water bottle he smiled when he heard Aaron's squeak of excitement about going to Australia to spend time with Seb and his boyfriend Luke.

Seb was working as a riding instructor out there he had been one of the best in his class he seemed to have so much patience both with the horses and the riders in his charge, he had even managed to get Niall into horses before he left and he was becoming a very good little rider.

"Can I ride in Australia daddy?." Niall asked and Robert nodded "we can take your helmet." He said as Niall munched on another nugget.

7pm bathtime.

Robert scooped up Niall's dirty clothes and left the bathroom as Niall was in the tub washing up before Robert was going to wash his hair Niall hated having his hair washed normally but he had recently got better about it and he hadn't had a meltdown in a few days either.

7.30 bed time.

Aaron tucked Niall into bed and picked up the book he was currently reading to the little boy he and Robert loved to read to Niall as well and the little boy always looked forward to his story each evening.


	2. Sick day.

Robert's POV.

I opened my eyes with a grimace and a groan my head was thumping I hadn't had any alcohol last night so it couldn't be a hangover could it?.. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow and drifted back off to sleep and Aaron sighed beside me as he turned off our alarm.

"I don't feel good." I croaked and Aaron sighed as he reached over and laid a hand onto the side of my face feeling the heat of my temperature and he got out of bed to find the thermometer from the bathroom, I sat up against the headboard and rubbed my eyes against the light spilling in from the landing, Aaron reappeared carrying a cup of water and the thermometer and a box of paracetamol in his pocket of his dressing gown.

"Open up babe." He whispered softly knowing I would likely have a bad headache if I was ill as we waited for the beep I leant into Aaron letting him take some of my weight.

"82.2 quite high but not dangerous but enough to make you feel crappy." Aaron said and I nodded taking a sip of the cool water that Aaron had got for me I felt terrible and knew this was only the start, "can you take Niall to school?." I asked and Aaron nodded as I snuggled back down under the covers and closed my eyes once more.

Aaron's POV.

I watched Robert fall asleep again and he was so pale I didn't know what was pillow and what was Robert he hadn't been sleeping well and was feeling exhausted and it was no wonder he had come down with something nasty.

As I drove Niall to school I phoned Dr Cavana to come and check him over I knew Robert would argue that it was only a cold but looking at him I could tell he really wasn't feeling well.

I headed home after picking Niall up from chess club and then stopping for pizza to save cooking that evening when I got in Robert was on the sofa he was pale and tired he'd been in bed most of the day.

"Hey sweetheart feeling any better?." I asked and sighed when Robert shook his head he winced as he moved and I could see that he still had a headache.

"Fancy something to eat You've barely eaten all day if the lack of dishes is anything to go by?." I asked gently and Robert nodded "toast please I can't stomach much else at the moment the pain is too bad right now." Robert said his left hand going to scrunch a fistful of his faded sleep top his stomach was really hurting.

Robert's POV.

The pain is fading a little since I ate the toast Aaron made for me I still feel terrible and I might have to go up to bed I know I promised a game of FiFA with Niall but I can't keep my eyes open much longer.

I got up off the sofa and walked up the stairs slowly and into our bedroom and flopped down on to our bed, I looked over to the door and saw Niall stood watching me and I lifted a arm up to hug him knowing he was upset I couldn't play with him tonight he held tight to me and kissed my cheek.

"Sowwi you don't feel well daddy." Niall whispered and I just hugged him.

"Me too." I replied sleepily i really didn't feel good right then and asked Niall to fetch Aaron for me and he nodded and raced off to find Aaron.

Aaron came upstairs a few minutes later with one of our sports bottles filled with mixed berry lucozade and I thanked him even though my throat was killing me.

Aaron sat beside me and I rested my head on his lap as he carded a hand through my hair and I smiled softly as Aaron tried to ease my headache.

Aaron's POV.

Robert looks terrible and he sounds terrible too his voice barely exists and he has eaten little to nothing all day he looks terrible too his face is pale as snow and he has a high temperature he's not thrown up yet but I know it will not be long before he does.

I checked on Robert after putting Niall to bed and reading his story and found Robert sat on the floor in our en suite beside the toilet and I knew he was feeling sick

"Baby don't fight it I'm here now." I said crouching down and rubbing Robert's back as he gagged and swallowed against his rising nausea.

Aaron sighed and kept stroking Robert's back as he finally threw up I knew the heaves would hurt him and tried to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry." Robert croaked flopping back into my arms exhausted and paler than ever I passed him a cup of cool water and instructed him to sip it slowly after rinsing and spitting.

Helping Robert to stand I led him back to bed and tucked him in he was asleep before I even joined him.


	3. It hurts Daddy.

Wednesday Afternoon 3.45pm Bramble Cottage.

Aaron was home when Niall was dropped home and Robert was still at school as he had a departmental meeting and Robert was required to be there when he finally got home he found Aaron sat on the sofa with Niall held in his arms the little boy was asleep but tears could be seen to have dried on his cheeks.

"What's happened?." Robert asked and Aaron shook his head and Robert felt his stomach drop no not Niall not innocent little Niall.

Aaron stood up still holding Niall in his arms and headed upstairs to put the little boy to bed before coming back downstairs to speak to him about what happened.

"A older kid touched him Rob he fought back but he was still hurt he wouldn't tell me who did it only that it hurt a lot and he was sick when he was telling me." Aaron explained and Robert nodded he was angry but he knew Niall needed him to be calm and not lose his temper.

"How does any kid know how to do that to another kid?." Robert asked tears forming in his eyes he felt sick at the thought of what could've happened if someone hadn't walked into the toilets when they did.

Just after midnight Robert heard the muffled screams and sobs coming from Niall's room and he got up to go and comfort him leaving Aaron asleep in bed as he padded along the landing he felt his heart break hearing his youngest son's cries of pure pain and distress he stepped into Niall's bedroom and over to the bed Niall was thrashing around under his dinosaur theme bedspread the covers twisting tighter and tighter around his legs the more he thrashed and struggled against them gently Robert began to try and wake Niall without frightening him further, Aaron meanwhile had woken up and was following his husband's lead to Niall hoping he was okay poor Niall was terrified and Robert had lifted him into his arms by the time Aaron joined them and was rocking the young boy in his arms stroking his heaving back.

"Shhh easy sweetheart I've got you you're safe now shhh just calm down otherwise you'll be sick shhhh shhh no don't be sorry you're okay." Robert soothed rubbing Niall's back in big soothing circles suddenly Niall stopped crying and grabbed his crotch his eyes brimming with tears once more

"Wee wee Daddy." He croaked and Robert nodded and carried him next door into the bathroom and helped him have a wee as Niall was too unsteady to go on his own.

"Hurts owwww daddy stings." Niall whimpered and tried to stop the flow but clearly he needed to go and urine continued to stream out of him making Niall cry once more.

"It's okay I'm here just let it out you'll feel better once it's all come out I know it hurts baby boy but you'll be okay soon I promise." Robert said softly as Niall's stream finally slowed to a trickle then a few drips then he was done and Robert cleaned him up and got him a drink of water knowing he was likely dehydrated from crying.

Meanwhile Aaron had changed Niall's sweat soaked bedding for fresh clean sheets and had placed a pull up and clean pajamas thoughtfully on Niall's bed before heading back to bed himself.

Robert helped Niall to change then tucked him back into bed placing a cup of water on his bedside table and then kissing Niall goodnight after reading him a short story to help him fall asleep once more.


	4. End Of Term part 1.

1pm July 21st 2020,

Niall looked up as the bell rang signalling the end of lesson and the start of lunchtime and then school would be finished until September Niall couldn't wait they were flying out to Australia to spend three weeks with Seb and Niall couldn't wait to see his big brother he'd missed Seb a lot.

Niall filed out of his classroom and towards the main school hall to have his lunch he sat with Oscar William and Callum his friends Callum had only recently learned how to speak, as he unzipped his marvel lunchbox Niall smiled at the star shaped sandwiches that Robert had made for him that morning and unwrapped them taking a bite they had cheese and ham in them his favourite, he had pizza stick crisps a carton of apple juice and a packet of yoghurt coated raisins he had the same lunch everyday it was one of his routine things and Robert always included a note as well for him today's note read happy holidays baby Australia here we come love Daddy.

At ten to three the final bell rang and Niall packed up his things for the last time he was heading into year 6 when they got back after summer and he couldn't wait to be the top of the school when he got back in September.

Aaron was stood on the playground waiting for him as he ran out of the door and Aaron lifted him into his arms crushing Niall into a hug Aaron had been away the previous week with his class on a residential trip looking at rivers and streams and Robert had been parenting Niall single handed as well as being head of department and exams at Hotten Academy.

"Daddy home?." Niall asked and Aaron nodded "we need to be quiet though bud he's got a bit of a headache." Aaron explained and Niall nodded he hoped that daddy would be okay to travel the next day.


	5. End Of Term part 2.

Robert's POV.

Aaron got home just after me and found me lying on the sofa one of my arms thrown over my eyes blocking out the sunlight and Aaron knew I wasn't feeling great without me saying anything, so he offered to fetch Niall from school he was quiet when they got home and told me he was sorry that my head was hurting and that he was excited about traveling tomorrow to see Seb.

10.00pm.

I opened my eyes hearing movement in our bedroom and switched on my bedside light and saw Niall stood in the doorway.

"Niall what you doing up baby it's night time you should be sleeping?." I asked and Niall shrugged before heading back out of the room that's when I realized Niall's pajamas were soaked.

Getting up I followed him to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Accident." I heard and pushed open the door and saw that Niall's pull up was soaked and sagging a bit and realized he'd done more than a wee I sighed sympathetically it had been a few days since Niall had done a poo and it would appear it had happened tonight as he slept.

I cleaned him up and got him settled back into bed and headed back to bed myself glad that he'd managed to have a poo before we travel to Australia.


	6. Day of Departure Part 1.

Aaron carried Niall out to the waiting taxi and settled him into the seat beside him the driver finished loading our suitcases and I lifted Niall's trunki into the taxi Aaron had his rucksack and I had mine Niall carried his comfort toy in his hands and was asleep still in his pajamas and a clean pull up he'd had a sleepy wee before the taxi arrived and I had packed a few extra pull ups and such in my rucksack.

I had also packed snacks for Niall and his sippy cup for juice should he want any on the flight it was going to be a long flight with a two hour layover in the middle in Tokyo.

As we arrived at the airport I paid the driver and Aaron got out lifting Niall into his arms and I grabbed his trunki and placed it on top of the suitcases on the trolley and wheeled them into the airport once we were checked in and waiting for our flight to be called Aaron gently woke Niall and headed towards the nearest toilets to see if he needed a wee.

When they got back Aaron told me that Niall had done quite a bit of a wee and he had said his willy was hurting when he finished.

Two hours passed quite quickly and we made our way to our gate and waited to board our flight we had priority boarding because of Niall and we were glad of it because the flight was packed.

Aaron held Niall on his lap as we took off and I covered his ears.


	7. Day of Departure Part 2.

Niall slept for the whole nine hours to Tokyo then woke up to eat some snacks and have some juice and a wee before falling asleep again and sleeping for ten of the twelve hour flight from Tokyo to Sydney Australia, when they landed Niall sat on the luggage trolley as they made their way through the international arrivals and Robert spotted Seb waiting for them and sped up pushing the trolley a bit faster and wrapped his arms around Seb when they reached him.

Niall opened his eyes and blinked sleepily up at Seb who was bent down stroking his side and wrapped his arms around Sebs neck, "missed you ." He said softly and rested his head on sebs shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Come on let's get you back to the house and into bed." Seb said quietly to Niall who just snuggled closer to Seb as Robert wheeled the trolley with one hand and held Aaron's hand with the other.

When they got outside Luke was waiting in the pick up bay in a dark blue SUV with a child seat in the back for Niall.

Seb settled Niall into the padded seat and clipped him into the safety harness for the short journey to the house from the airport as he placed their suitcases into the boot and Robert closed it Aaron wrapped his arms around Seb and kissed his forehead.

"Hey Daddy Fluff it's good to see you and dad's this is Luke." Seb said as they got into the car and Seb kissed Luke softly on the lips.

"It's great to finally meet you Luke and put a face to the voice that answers our calls on Skype." Aaron said.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall slept most of the way to the house Aaron was glad of the AC in the car it was still very hot in Australia despite it being autumn time there and Seb smiled softly at his father's holding hands clearly still deeply in love and he couldn't wait to be the same with Luke soon enough.

Aaron watched as the traffic whizzed by and then smiled softly as Niall began to wake up just as the reached the house "need a wee Daddy." He said and Aaron nodded "we are here now mate I'll take you in alright so you can go potty." Seb offered and got out of the car and unclipped Niall's harness and carried him into the house and into the downstairs bathroom.

Niall hurriedly yanked down his trousers and boxers and began to relieve himself loudly into the toilet sighing as the stream increased slightly then slowed down to trickle and then he finished and pulled his boxers and trousers back up there was a tiny wet spot on his trousers where he had leaked a little bit before making it to the toilet.

"Almost had a accident." Niall said and Seb shrugged "doesn't matter bud you made it though." He said as Niall flushed the toilet and washed his hands.


	9. Poorly Robert.

Four days later,

Seb was concerned when only Niall and Aaron appeared downstairs for breakfast he had planned to take them on a boat tour of Sydney harbour later that day and a tour around the opera House but he was more worried about Robert not being up at that moment he glanced at Aaron who mimed being sick and pointed upstairs and Seb nodded before getting to his feet and fetching some things he knew his Dad would need and want while he was feeling rough.

Seb placed the items onto a tray and got Luke to fetch a bucket from their laundry before heading upstairs to find his poorly Daddy.

Luke following with the bucket and a couple of towels from the linen closet downstairs next to the downstairs bathroom.

As Seb pushed open the door of the room his parents were currently sharing he felt his heart clench Robert looked dreadful his face was pale whiter than Seb had ever seen him look even in photographs, putting down the tray he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the back of his hand against Robert's forehead wincing at how hot he was to the touch, 

"Dad can you open your eyes for me you feel very hot dad?." Seb asked and watched as Robert blinked his eyes open slowly before screwing them up and whimpering softly as his head thumped.

"Oh Daddy it's okay you'll feel much better soon I've brought you some medicine up to help with that but I need to take your temperature first can I do that or do you feel too nauseous I can take it under your arm instead?." Seb asked and Robert nodded to the under arm request he was feeling terrible if he was being honest.

Seb took the thermometer out of its protective plastic case and lifted up Robert's left arm which was draped over his hip and after shaking the thermometer inserted it into Robert's arm pit and waited for the beep.

"100.3 not too high but enough to make you feel like crap I've got some tyneol here to help bring it down a bit so you can rest a bit better and some saltine crackers and ginger ale to help you feel less nauseous and Luke has put a bucket beside you on the floor should you feel like you need to puke." Seb said and cracked out two tyneol for Robert to take and Robert swallowed them with a couple of sips of water.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans." Robert croaked and Seb just shook his head "we have plenty of time Dad you haven't ruined anything so please don't beat yourself up you'll only feel worse." Seb said kissing Robert's forehead before leaving the room making sure everything was within reach for his poorly Daddy.

When he got back downstairs he found Aaron alone at the table and then heard the toilet flush and Niall reappeared.

Later that day as Seb drove back in from dropping Aaron and Niall off to do some shopping in the city Seb grinned seeing his daddy had managed to make it downstairs and onto the sofa he was still really pale and Seb reached out to check his temperature finding he was much cooler than he had been a few hours ago when he had got Luke to check and text him what the results were.

"Feeling a bit better?." He asked quietly and Robert shrugged "don't feel good but I'm not as nauseous at the moment I did throw up while you were gone though Luke helped me clean up." Robert croaked and Seb nodded from how congested Robert sounded it looked like he had a sinus infection and had likely been sick from swallowing so much mucus from his nose.

"I really don't feel good." Robert said and Seb sighed "want a cuddle?." He asked and Robert nodded hating to appear so weak in front of his eldest son.

"Oh Daddy come here don't cry you'll only feel worse dry those eyes and wipe your poor nose shhh it's not your fault Dad please don't upset yourself you'll be sick." Seb soothed rocking Robert in his arms and rubbing his back.

Aaron phoned at around half four and Seb sent Luke out to fetch them as Robert had fallen asleep with his head resting on sebs shoulder as they watched a movie on Netflix.

When Luke returned he walked into the house with a tearful Niall in his arms the little nine year old was sniffling and Seb spotted the problem Niall had wet himself.

"Give us him here I'll take him upstairs and clean him up." He said holding out his arms to take Niall.

Twenty minutes later they reappeared and Seb stuffed Niall's soiled clothes into the washing machine in the laundry room off the kitchen along with three of Robert's t shirts and a pair of shorts that had unfortunately been victims of Robert's queasy stomach.

Aaron hugged Niall then went to sit beside Robert on the sofa and checked his temperature before snuggling clpse to Robert and watching the older man sleep.

Luke came in soon after Aaron sat down and Aaron apologized for Niall having a accident in the car and Luke just told him not to worry about it it was sorted.

"He tried to tell me he needed a wee but I didn't believe him because he had just been to the toilet when we stopped for a snack." Aaron said and Luke shrugged "happens sometimes even to grown ups he doesn't seem too upset about it now though." He said as Niall appeared carrying the stuffed lion that he had chosen for Robert.


End file.
